Catch Your Breath
by chloekramer
Summary: As Lily Evans begins her seventh year, she is excited about the prospect of being Head Girl and about all the things that are going to change. But what ISN'T she excited about? Her new Head-Partner, James Potter. Not excited. Not. At. All. Well.. Not at first... (Jily and others, 7th Year, T for some language)
1. Chapter 1

As the sunlight shone through the curtains, Lily smiled.

She had been awake for an hour or so, just so that she could fully witness the beauty of her last morning in Cokeworth – for the time being, at least. Well, that, and she could barely sleep due to the excitement coursing through her veins.

'Hogwarts. Head Girl. Seventh Year. Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh. Who's Head Boy? Me. Head. Wow. WOW.'

The words came out as half whispers, only just piercing through the bleary early morning sounds of birds and insects just outside.

A smile split up her already pretty face, transforming all her features into sheer radiance. Sure, her deep red hair wasn't brushed, and her top was slightly wonky because she had slept in it, but she was beautiful.

Exactly 13.26 minutes later, she was bounding down the stairs, headed for the kitchen to have one last breakfast at home before she left forever. Er, well, for the term.

As she pushed through the saloon doors into her own personal final frontier, she took a long look around. There was the fridge, with all of her brilliant school reports and drawings from when she was small. There was the toaster, the very same one with which she burnt 2 inches off the front of her hair when she was 7, trying to smell if the bread was done.

She chuckled softly before breathing deeply. She was going to miss it this year more than ever.

She snapped out of her self induced reverie as the sounds of life made their way down to her from her parents' room. They were awake, and the day had really started.

Four hours later, and now sat rather uncomfortably and alone in the prefects' compartment on the Hogwarts Express, Lily sat with her legs crossed, jotting down ideas in the smallest of her 3 notebooks. She was mumbling to herself, almost absent-mindedly.

'Gluten-waffle. No, that's rubbish, what are you doing, Lil? Um, Treacle-lasagne. No. No more food at all. Ever. Nope. Er, Simon Says Open?'

'I quite like that one. That's a muggle game, right? Simon Says?' The voice came out of nowhere and Lily, startled, quickly looked to the door to see a very amused James Potter standing there smirking at her. Great. Just the person to come in and ruin her nice day.

'Yes, it is, not that you care. What are you doing in here, Potter? This is a _prefects' _compartment, and, in case you weren't aware, you are _not _a prefect. Please be on your way, now.' She internally patted herself on the back. She figured this was a fairly good way to tell him to shove off.

'Actually, Evans, there is something you should probably know. I got a letter over the summer -'

'Saying what? That you are the supreme twat of the century? Nice one you dipshit. Come on, we've gotta secure the good compartment before the rodents get there – Oh, not you, Pete! First years!' The voice came from Sirius Black this time. He was standing just behind James in the narrow hallway with Peter Pettigrew, one of their friends. That made 3, so where was...?

'Hey, Lily! You here early for the prefects meeting, too?' There he was. Remus Lupin, the only one the Marauders – that was Potter's friends' group – that she didn't outright despise. Well, except for Peter. You just can't hate Peter. He's so socially awkward that you'd feel terrible if you did.

'Hey, Remus. Um, yeah, early.. I guess you could say that? Although, technically, I am actually supposed to be here early to plan for the meeting,' she replied. He looked really confused, as did Sirius and Peter (but surprisingly not James). That is, until she pulled out the little golden badge with 'Head Girl' written on it in curlicue lettering.

'Ohhhh, _you're_ Head Girl. Of course of you are!' replied Remus.

There was a quiet moment before James finally spoke up again. 'As I was trying to tell you before these tossers interrupted, Evans: I'm here to help you plan the meeting.' And with that, from his pocket he pulled a badge almost identical to Lily's, except that it said Head Boy.

Lily took a couple seconds to let this sink in before her head started exploding.

'What?! YOU?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! NO!' She started panicking and her breathing accelerated rapidly, which is dangerous when you're asthmatic. Spots appeared on her vision. She felt her body going down, but nothing else until she was woken up with a harshly shouted, 'EVANS!'


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

As her eyes fluttered open, a blurry vision of wild black hair zoomed in and out rapidly.

'Ugh. Dizzy,' she mumbled. This was answered with a brief snort and giggle from behind the hair blocking her view, which was quickly cut off when the head turned around.

It only took a few moments to realise who the head was. 'Get off me, Potter. Get off, now,' she managed to spit out.

'Evans, you just fainted!' James chirped back.

'I don't care! That's no reason for you to be anywhere near me at all. Get. Off!' She was yelling now, her (almost) full strength having come back. 'I fainted because of a lack of breath. I'm-'

'Asthmatic, I know.' James butted in. 'That's why you were excused from Potions the day we learned how to prepare that Noxious Potion, because of the smoke. Annnd it's why you only ever got to the second flying lesson in first year. I remember it was Professor Hooch's first year and she was really upset about it because we were her first class at the school, and she was all "Class, Lily will not be joining us any longer because the thin air in the sky makes it harder for her little lungs to cope." I remember, Lily Evans.'

After his little monologue was complete, he backed away slightly and rested on his haunches, exhaling deep. Lily pulled herself up to lean against the padded bench, still sitting on the floor.

_Why does he have such a vivid memory of things I can barely remember about myself?_ _It's not like he has any reason to. We hate each other. What just happened? _These thoughts and other similar ones raced across her mind at the speed of light, confusing and exhilerating her all at the same time.

'Lily?' Remus had crossed the threshold now and was sitting directly opposite her, except he, of course, was actually on the seat. Telling herself to get a grip, she dragged her still confused body up onto the seat and tried to maintain some sort of dignified look.

'Well, Potter? Are we going to plan or not? I've got ideas for door passwords, but you already know that, right? Seeing as how you interrupted me while I was brainstorming? Have _you _got anything?' Lily was just trying to be mean now. She didn't like the fact that her worst enemy had seen her at her worst moment, and that he knew so much about her, so how better to get back at him than to be a total bitch?

'Actually, yeah, I have got _some_ ideas. I came up with them while trying to wake you up. Five minutes doesn't seem like a long time, but you really can get things done.' Ouch. His expression didn't betray whether or not he had meant that as an insult, but Lily definitely took it as one.

_Oi vey. This year is going to be harder than I thought._

An hour and a half later, and surrounded by prefects from the top 3 years, Lily was just about to finish off the annual train meeting when James interrupted her. 'Guys, I know I haven't been able to speak pretty much at all due to Lily running this meeting, so you're probably all wondering why I'm here.' The prefects stared at him, slightly dumbfounded, except for Remus, who had a knowing smile on his face. 'Over the summer, a letter came to me in the post, quite similar to the one Lily here got, I'm sure.'

_He called me Lily. Just plain Lily. He doesn't do that. What is going on with him?_

'Dumbledore has appointed me to Head Boy.' The murmurs and gasped that surged around the relatively small room were immense, and James started to laugh. 'That's pretty much the reaction I expected, but I just want to let you know that I'm going to try really hard to do a good job at this, if Lily will let me, of course.' More noise from the prefects, but this time it was laughter.

'Of course, I am still Quidditch Captain, so my time will be split between this and that, but I am going to at least _try._ Okay, enough from me. Lily, you wanna finish off this meeting?'

But she didn't. Dumbstruck by his outburst, she just kind of shook her head, so James shouted out, 'Alright then, I will! Get out of here you bloody wankers!' and began to chuckle. Everybody else joined in, but recognised that the meeting was over, and began to file out of the thin glass door, leaving the two Heads alone together.

'What the hell was that?!' It appeared Lily had regained her voice. His face darkening, James prepared his rebuttal. He opened his mouth to speak just as Remus popped his head back around the door frame. 'Coming, Prongs?'

'Yeah, yeah. Gimme a minute,' James retorted. Remus must have sensed something was up because he slipped back out of view very fast. 'What are you talking about? You didn't even mention the fact that I'm actually Head Boy, and it didn't seem like you were going to, either. I'd like us to be cordial about this, Evans, because fact of the matter is that I _am _Head Boy and I'm not going anywhere! Why can't we just be friends?'

Lily was taken aback, and angry. 'Why? WHY? Because you and your stupid friends decided it was funny to ruin my only friendship a year and a half ago. Because you thought it would be funny to push me into Moaning Myrtle and let her follow me around all day screaming in my ear. Because you constantly call me names like Carrot and Gingerbread. Because for 3 years you asked me out every single day as a joke purely because you knew no one else would and you thought it'd be just bloody hilarious to make fun of me for it. That's just the start, Potter. Would you like me to continue?' She was standing above him now, her fists clenched at her side as she screamed. She took a breath and a step back, and noticed a collection of first and second years standing just outside the door, watching with their mouths hanging open.

A quick look at James' face showed quite a similar expression to the kids outside. 'You thought I was making fun of you?'

'What?' Lily was confused now, like usual. What the hell was he talking about? _When_ was he talking about? Always? Because yes, always, yes. She didn't want to explode on him again, so she turned on her heel and briskly walked out of the room, leaving 15 wide eyed children and James gaping after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to Hogwarts School

Where we know what you are able to do

We know of your magical stuff

Because the rest of us all have it too!

So if you want to show it off

Prove that you're brave

Then, well, the strong live in Gryffindor!

Just try to behave!

If, however, you prefer

A slightly more cunning plan

Then perhaps there's Slytherin

And Salazar's your man!

If you are too generous

And so loyal and so kind

Then head on over to Hufflepuff

To others with similar mind!

And if you appreciate the brain

And the smarts and the truth

Then you'll find comfort in Ravenclaw

With the rest of the 'wise' youth

That, then, is Hogwarts

Wrapped up in my song

And if I were to sing again

I'd expect you all to sing along

The Sorting Hat stopped singing as abruptly as it had started. Lily snapped out of her thoughts and began clapping with the rest of the student body.

The first years stood in a huddle directly in front of the raised platform where the hat was on a stool had a similar expression to the one on every first year's face during this part of the feast. Sheer amazement at the fact that a hat could talk, let alone SING!

Professor McGonagall, a seemingly brisk and professional woman, began calling the names of the students to be sorted.

'Abersynth, Amy!'

A moment's pause and then the hat erupted.

'HUFFLEPUFF!'

The yellow-and-black clad group around the table on the end burst into applause, yelling and whooping and patting their new member on the back as she sat down. The rest of the hall politely clapped. This carried on for a while, and Lily began to run on autopilot, applauding when necessary, but thinking about something else, her mind totally focussed elsewhere.

'And finally, Werner, Antony!'

The word 'finally' _finally _brought Lily back to the moment she was meant to be in, and she paid attention as the last first year standing was sorted into Ravenclaw.

When the cheering had finally died down to a low roar, Headmaster Dumbledore stood up from his seat in the middle of the very large teachers' table and made his way to the podium, which seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and replaced the hat's stool on the platform.

The second he rose, silence struck. A small smile played at the corner of his lips as he began to speak.

'Welcome back, everyone. Except you new students. Welcome for the first time, for you. This year we attempt to better ourselves and each other, and we will learn. Yes, even us teachers will learn a thing or two.' He chuckled as his smile spread to most of the tables in front of him. 'This year we welcome back our teachers, and say a big hello to the newest addition to our family, Professor Helen Tierney, who will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Grubbly-Plank is on maternity leave. As for Defence Against The Dark Arts, Professor Slughorn will be taking lessons for our first and second years, Professor Sinistra will be teaching our OWL students, and I will personally be teaching all of our NEWT students. This is hopefully only temporary, until an obvious person suited to the role pops up, but until then, you'll have to put up with us.' He began to laugh again, and was soon joined, however uneasily, by the students in front of him.

Lily's heart was racing. To be taught – actually taught – by Albus Dumbledore? The man who defeated Grindelwald? The only one He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was afraid of? Oh, this will be good. This will be very, very good!

'One last thing!' Dumbledore's voice reverberated around the room. 'I wanted to introduce and congratulate our new Head Boy and Girl! So please will you stand up, to _immense_ applause, I'm sure, Lily Evans, Gryffindor, and James Potter, also Gryffindor!'

Gryffindor House table was in riot. Screaming, hollering, banging fists on the table, stamping their feet. To have both Heads from the same house was almost unheard of. Somebody started a chant, very faintly at first. She was certain it was one of the Marauders, but others started catching on, and soon all of Gryffindor was shouting 'James! James! James!' at the top of their lungs.

Tears stinging at the back of her eyes at the lack of acknowledgement, Lily slowly sat down. The chant carried on. _She _was the one who was best in the year, and deserved Head Girl! More than him, at least. Why does he get all the credit when she does all the work?

'Quiet down, now.' The headmaster muffled their cries with just 3 words, and everyone was soon sitting properly again, paying attention to the man at the front. Except Lily. Eyes downcast, she was trying her very hardest not to burst out in tears. 'I think we've exhausted ourselves now. Off to bed, all of you! First lessons tomorrow morning!'

And with that, everyone began to leave the Great Hall. Lily hung back, uncertain whether to actually join in the Gryffindor crowd or just go her own speed. She decided on the latter.

The staircases had decided tonight would be a good night to completely switch around, so the trek to Gryffindor Tower was long, and she had never felt more lonely.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

**Thanks SOOO much to everyone who's read/reviewed/followed/favourited so far!**

**I know it's slow going right now, but the beginning of every story is, eh? (well most anyways)**

**If you like it so far, please review, tell me what you like!  
**

**If you don't like it, that's cool, please still review tell me what you don't like and I WILL WORK ON IT! (but please be nice I am sensitive)**

**That's about all I can think of to include but yes thanks very much, hope you enjoyed the third chapter!**

**ALSO if you have ideas or theories about plot please PM/review because I'd love to hear them!**

**Thanks a bunch, guys!**

**-Chloe 3**


	4. Chapter 4

As Lily clambered through the portrait hole and headed up towards the 7th Year Girls' Dorm, she heard quite a ruckus drifting down. She looked around the Common Room, and most of the others around were ignoring the noise, only sneaking quick glances at the staircase every now and again.

Hesitantly, Lily climbed the stairs, just wanting to go to sleep after an emotionally tiring day. The noise was getting louder, and she finally opened the door to her dorm only to see Brooklyn Glocke throwing Yvonne Joy's hair appliances at Hannah Wilcox. Yvonne was nowhere to be seen. Probably escaped right as the whole thing kicked off.

'You _filthy, dirty, SLUT, _Hannah! I hate you! God dammit! Why would you do that to me? You bloody _bitch_!' Brooklyn was still screaming profanities and insults at Hannah, but the physical assault had momentarily stopped while she searched around for more things to throw. Apparently Yvonne's hair collection was not extensive enough to cover her need.

By silently scooting along the edge of the room and quietly pulling herself onto the same bed she had slept on for 6 years, Lily was able to enter the room without detection. Well, mostly. Alice Prewett poked her in the arm and whispered, 'Hey, just in time,' as Lily got settled into the mattress. Alice was sat on the floor in between Lily's bed and her own, practicing a Locomotion Charm on her ancient teddy bear, getting it to fetch her books and clothes and then put them back again.

'What exactly has happened here?' Lily asked, because it's not like it was completely apparent, and she was a naturally curious person.

Alice put on an obviously fake look of excitement at sharing the gossip, and in a tone mocking the other girls in the room, began recounting. 'Oh, right, well, as it turns out, Hannah stayed round Brooklyn's house at the summer, like usual, and Henry came to see B. You know Henry? Big, tough Hufflepuff beater in the year above? Brooklyn's boyfriend?' Lily nodded. She knew of him. 'Right, well, he came to see her, but she got distracted because she realised that they were out of something or other, I don't remember, so she popped out to the shops or something, and she was gone for quite a while, and when she came back, she had no idea that Henry and Hannah had just, like, done _it_ on her bed. Hannah's just told her now because she doesn't want her finding out any other way. Isn't that just the most _wonderfully _delicious news of the summer?' The sarcasm was practically dripping off her tongue. She began to laugh. Lily couldn't help but join in.

'Yeah, I suppose it is.' After they both stopped laughing, they just kind of sat there smiling as Brooklyn continued her barrage on Hannah in the middle of the room.

'What are you taking for NEWTS, then?' The question was unexpected, and Lily turned to Alice, surprised that she was still talking to her.

'Oh, um. You know, the standard-'

'Let me guess. Everything?' Alice smirked.

'Er.. Yeah, pretty much,' replied Lily sheepishly.

Alice barked out a laugh, although not unkindly. 'You're kinda cool, kiddo. I don't see why you're always by yourself all the time. It doesn't hurt to be less anti-social. Goodnight.'

Before Lily could formulate a response, the Alice was in her bed, curtains drawn, and Lily was alone. She followed her roommate's example and pulled her own sound-muffling curtains around her four-poster and prepared for sleep.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, after sitting with Alice for a while out of convenience more than anything, a letter landed in front of Lily, delivered by a school owl.

_To Miss Lily Delphine Evans_

_I would greatly appreciate it if you would grant my request of your presence this morning. I have asked Mr Potter for his attendance as well. The meeting is regarding you Head duties and your special privileges. Please report to the statue of the gargoyle in the Headmaster's Tower at 8:05._

_I enjoy Liquorice Wands. Do you?_

_Professor A.P.W. _

_Headmaster _

She wasn't entirely sure what the thing about liquorice meant, and she certainly wasn't happy that she had to spend time with James- Potter! POTTER, not James - today, but she supposed it couldn't be helped. She checked the time: She had 10 minutes. Not very long when you have to cross the entire school. She gulped down the rest of her breakfast, said goodbye to Alice, and all but ran from the Hall. James was leaning casually against a suit of armour just outside, as though he was waiting for her.

'Evans, hey. Thought we'd go together?'

_He's such a snarky git. How does he even have friends? Stupid git._

Lily didn't say anything, but she didn't run away either. She just kept walking in the direction of Dumbledore's office. James fell in step beside her, easily making up for her fast moving feet simply by having long legs that covered three of her strides in one of his.

'I know a shortcut, you know.' Lily ignored him, and she was doing an expert job at it. 'Ooh, the cold shoulder, nice one, Evans. Really good, that.'

_Stupid bastard thinks he's so charming. What if I shove his wand where the sun don't shine, we'll see who's charming then._

The entire way to their meeting point, James kept trying to initiate conversation, and Lily kept ignoring him. She was glad when they reached the gargoyle, but hadn't a clue as to how to proceed.

Turning to her, James asked, 'You don't know what he meant by that Liquorice Wands think, do you?'

Upon hearing this, the stone gargoyle stepped sideways, out of sight, revealing a staircase. 'It was the bloody _password. _Of course,' said James. He wasted no time jumping up the stairs towards the Headmaster. Much as she hated to, Lily followed him, preparing herself for a truly agonising half hour with James Potter.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone! Yes, yes, a new update is finally here after all the waiting. I just moved back to the States from England, so I've been incredibly busy, but I finally managed to write a chapter. It's a bit shorter than the last 3, but it's a lot longer than the first, if that makes anyone feel any better!**

**A bit more of this Author's Note will be at the bottom, I don't wanna give anything away yet! ;)**

* * *

'To conclude our meeting, I just wanted to let you know about your private Head's office.' So far Dumbledore had touched on passwords, Prefect rotas, duties, abilities, House points, and disciplinary actions, but this was what Lily was surprised by. 'It's concealed by a secret entranceway right inside your own common room up in Gryffindor Tower. Directly to the right of the fireplace, and three bricks across, tap your wand 3 times and the door will open. In the future you will tap and give the password, but you, of course, shall need decide what that is when you get there. You should find it to your liking. But, I will warn you – don't give too many other people the password, you'll need the quiet space away from the rest of the house.' His eyes twinkled as he said this, and Lily was yet again puzzled by what he could mean.

Well, obviously, there was the 'We're Head Boy and Girl, we're going to need space to plan meetings, rotas, and points, as well as schoolwork' bit. But behind the half-moon spectacles hinted some other meaning, which Lily just couldn't decipher.

James and Lily gave their thanks and parted ways from Dumbledore as he chirped a cheerful 'Goodbye!'

_What does he mean? By ALL of it?_

* * *

After a very uneventful first few lessons of the day, Lily's books and assignments were stacked pretty high. She wasn't exactly the most buff girl around, and after that Arithmancy class, her textbook level was obscuring the bottom half of her line of vision.

'Watch out!' The voice of a small girl came from somewhere near her thigh and she spun around, looking to see what she needed to watch out for.

The spinning around ended up being a really bad idea because that aforementioned Arithmancy textbook slipped from her grip. In an attempt to catch it before it fell off, Lily tripped over Merlin knows what and hit the ground hard, books and papers scattered around her on the floor.

'Lily!' Strong arms reached around her from behind and pulled her to a standing position. 'Are you alright?'

She began dusting herself off just a little bit, and started to collect her things from their spots on the floor, avoiding the amused glances of the students around her. _I'm the Head Girl, and I just stacked it in the hallway on the first day of lessons. Ugh. _

'Yeah, fine, thanks.' She was avoiding her knight in shining armor's glances too. He was knelt down next to her now, collecting some more of the spilled goods. She muttered another quick 'Thanks' before pulling herself upright again. Looking into her saviour's face, her mind turned into overdrive.

_James Potter just helped me out. He didn't make fun of me. He rushed to help me. What the hell is going on with him?_

Averting her eyes, she turned on her heel and walked the other direction. It didn't matter that it wasn't at all near where her next class was, as long as it was far away from the boy with the shaggy black hair, standing head and shoulders above the other students, wiping his glasses on his sleeve.

* * *

As she was sat alone at dinner that night in the Great Hall, eating the pleasant tasting soup on offer, Lily felt a presence beside her on the bench. Alice was already sat across from her, minding her own business and leafing through the Potions book, so she found this more than a little bit strange, and was wondering who it could be until she looked up and, of course. James _bloody _Potter.

'Can I help you, Potter?' she remarked, with more than a little bit of unintentional venom in her words.

'Ah, Lily, lovely to hear your voice again. I had so missed it after you failed to thank me earlier for all my marvelous help in the hallway.' James was smirking at her, only about 8 inches away from her face.

_What an arse. Expecting a thank you after the years and years he spent tormenting me? Fat chance! And why on earth does he keep calling me LILY?_

'Go away,' she shot back.

_Oh, expert, Lily. Way to fire at him. That one'll leave him reeling, I'm sure. Bet he doesn't know what to do with himself. Clever._

'Listen, Lil, I've been thinking, and I really believe we need to clear the air from past years. I know I was a total wanker to you, but that was a combination of my immaturity and Sirius' devious planning and Remus' submission.' James was continuing to speak to her, and despite the nonchalant look on her face, Lily was listening attentively. 'I'd really love it if we could sit and chat in our office, maybe be friends? If that's all we can manage, then at least it's something.'

She thought about it for a few moments, leaving him hanging. She snuck a peak at him several times, though, and for some reason, in between his hopeful grins at her, he was turning back around to where his friends were sat. They appeared to be giving him thumbs up and winking and then quickly motioning for him to turn back around.

_What's got into everyone?!_

Taking a deep breath, she semi-reluctantly replied with 'I suppose we can attempt at "something" at 8 in our office. Don't be late or I won't be there. And you'll have to convince me that you really do want to be friends.'

And with that, she gulped down one final spoonful of her pleasant tasting soup, got up from the table, and walked towards the staircases. She turned around as she reached the door only to see James staring at her with a disbelieving look on his face as Sirius slapped him on the back and Remus and Peter quietly applauded.

_What are they up to?_

* * *

**A/N Cont'd: So what'd you think? Drop me a line, lemme know! Review, favourite, follow, wuteva makes u happeh.**

**Next chapter is going to be a bit more fluffy, methinks. I'm looking forward to writing it, all this fluff makes my stomach go all butterfly-y. **

**Just a warning for all the sexy-bits fans, there won't be any in this story! As much as I appreciate writers who can write sexy-bits, I am not one of them and I like stories that all ages can enjoy, so the most dirty this story is gonna get is probably just the swearing and maybe kissing at some point or another I dunno maybe.**

**SORRY FOR MY RAMBLING BUT I LIKE TO TALK.**

**Aiming for Chap. 6 to be up in approx. a week, hopefully less.**

**Thanks guyyys 3**

**-Chloe xoxo**


End file.
